The Scars Of Clara Oswald
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Clara is trying to lead a normal life after Trenzalore, but she cant help but feel unwanted and alone. Her mind still takes her back to the memories of the doctors life. When one of his old companions returns, will she be able to help Clara? Would the doctor come back for his impossible girl? WARNING - SELF HARM, ANOREXIA, DEPRESSION.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is like my 5th story, i love Clara's character. Im even trying to learn her theme on piano! Anyways, i hope this is okay, i havent got a template, but i have a general idea. Im so orry if this doesnt make sense, This is set after Clara goes into the doctors timestream, except in this, the REAL Clara doesnt die. (If it makes no damn sense, tell me)**_

CLARA POV

_I remember the day we went to Trenzalore, the doctors timestream, the TARDIS, Rivers secret entrance.. i remember it TOO well, that it haunts my mind, i dont know what to do anymore, ive seen EVERY SINGLE one of the doctors companions, every single face, every single adventure. Well i guess it was called an adventure anyway. Im souflee girl, i was born to save the doctor. Now i know his past._

_One thing really stood out to me, how the doctor loved every single one of his companions, in a way that hurt. He would move on so quickly, or he would never let that girl go. Rose Tyler. That was her name, the doctor loved her, he really really did. All i did was save them, save him, and save which ever "her" came along, the doctor never noticied me. I saved his life, and he never noticied me. Not once. I died for him more than once, he never noticied._

EVERYONE POV - Clara's

Clara was looking after Artie and Angie, it hurt to be living. The doctor wasnt making his return for her, not now. Not for her, why would the Doctor come back for her? He never noticied her anyway, only recently he had, but he never showed much anymore.

Artie shokok Clara madly, " Whens dinner?!" He bellowed. Angie had already set up the table, Clara just stood there, her mind traced back over what Artie had just said.

"Soon, go and tidy your rooms or something, it wont take long" Clara grabbed some vegetables and a chopping board, she placed them on the counter top when she went to get a knife. She stared at the blade for a miniute, she had the urge, so she did it. The blade ran across her skin, the blood seeped through the tear in her skin. The pain went away, she was no longer thinking of him.

Thats when Artie burst into the room, Clara grabbed her sleeve and pulled it down her arm in a state of panic. Artie gave her a suspicious look, and then a woman came in following, Clara couldnt believe her eyes. One of the doctos companions.

_**A/N- who do YOU want (Female companion, who traveled with the 9th, 10th or 11th doctor.) to walk into the room and meet Clara?**_


	2. Donna Noble

_**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R AND R. btw, i will probably include all of the requests, Sarah Jane, Rose, Donna, Amy. Only for Rose and Amy i dont know how to add them.. one of them is in a parallel universe, and one of them is dead. So yeah. I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! btw, sorry, i had to make it so Donna does remember the Doctor. Sozzle.**_

Clara stood there, astounded. She had seen her in the Doctors time stream, but even though The Doctor had so many female companions, her red hair narrowed it down quite a lot. her outgoing personality, very opinionated, but cared when it mattered most. Unlike most of The Doctors companions, she didnt fall in love with him, she knew that the Doctors heart was set on Rose. She brought herself away from her thoughts, and decided to deal with the situation at hand.

"Artie! Dont just let anyone in to the house. Tell me next time, ok?" Clara lectured Artie.

"Yeah yeah. Okay." Artie complained. "We get more channels on our tv though!"

"You get a free tv box thing. Its great. Its designed for you." Donna said, in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

"Dont worry, i dont want it anyway. Want a coffee, now your here.?" Clara asked her, she needed to speak to this woman.

"OH YES PLE-EASE" Donna slumped herself down onto the couch."I hate y job. I mean my boss. i dont know if he is worse or better than my last one." Donna said as she sipped her coffee. " Though i had a lot worse, there was this one man though, he was amazing. He had that little spark, i saw some amazing things"

"A giant red spider, some fat called the adipose. Funny that, you would never dream of getting married then turning up in the TARDIS with the Doctor, not to mention taking control of the daleks."

"how on flippin earth do you know that? You travelled with him didnt you? You met him, and he told you all about me didnt he?, from my experiences, a man with sideburns always spills the beans on his woman!"

"Actually, in a way, yeah. I did travel with him, but he never told me about you. I found out, i saw it all" Clara told her.

"See it? What do you mean?" Donna sat forward at this point.

"I entered the Doctors time stream, i saw everything. I saw every face, every companion. I saw you, I saw Rose. Ive seen it all. I saved him" Clara explained.

"That doesnt make sense.. i - i dont get it."

"You can talk. All that 'Doctor Donna' stuff made no sense to me either" Clara said, she laughed with Donna for a while. They had been talking for ages, about their adventures, how The Doctor would talk about the TARDIS having feelings.

" I do know one thing, after travelling and seeing such amazing things, after that, i was just BORED. Life was dull. You know what i mean?" Donna emphasised.

"Yeah. I do know exactly what you mean. Im still waiting for him. My doctor. To come back" Clara looked down to the floor, she began to cry. Donna reacted immediatly.

"Hey! Its okay, i swear. The Doctor came back for me, im sure he will come back for you.."

"He wont. I was useless to him. Im fat, im ugly. Why would he come back for me? Ive seen his entire life, he will move on from me. All he cares about is Rose.. i remember it so well. The Doctor had never been so upset when he left her with a copy. I know him inside and out. He doesnt care about me, not really. He just wanted to know why i kept turning up in his life. He says i was 'his Clara'. That i was The Impossible Girl. All Lies."

* * *

"Its NOT lies.. Clara, the doctor cared about every single one of us. Otherwise he wouldve left us here on earth." Donna told her, she put her hand on Claras arm, in comfort. She noticied how Clara winced in pain.

"Clara? What's wrong?" Donna's face ful of concern, her comedy side was now swept to the side.

"Its nothing."

"If its nothing, roll up your sleeve.. I know somethings wrong Clara, im not leaving here until you tell me." Clara rolled up her sleeve, some old scars were lined up neatly along her arm, some were clearly new. Donna swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried not to look to shocked.

"Why?"

"The Doctor isnt coming back for me. Every night, its like i step into his time stream again.. seeing every single face, seeing every single death. Its too much to bare.."

"Its gonna be okay I promise. you can call the Doctor."

"Really?" Clara stopped hugging her knees, she lifted her head.

"Yes. The Doctor can stop all of this, some way or another. Its going to be okay" Donna got her phone out, yes, she had the Doctor as a contact. She gave Clara his number and awaited patiently as Clara rang the number from her mobile.

* * *

_**SARAH JANES HOUSE POV**_

Sarah Jane was checking with Mr Smith if anything was new, Rani and Sky were playing card games, while Clyde and Luke were drawing comic strips. Thats when Mr Smith alerted her of something unexpected.

"Sarah Jane, I have to inform you someone is calling The Doctor." He said.

"Who?"

"Its an unknown number"

"Really? I thought we all agreed to only call him if we REALLY needed too..." Sarah Jane grabbed her keys, she got Mr Smith to give her the location. She made her way to the house. She hadnt been this place before, something had to be going on.


	3. Sarah Jane Smiyh

A/N- I'm sorry that i cant update my Doctor who and Sarah Jane adventures crossover "The Lost Girl Of Takhalay" I dont have enough time. I ope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

CLARA POV

Here i was, calling the Doctor. Donna sat by my side, no answer. He didnt pick up. I knew it would happen, thats when some random woman came into the room.

"I know you." Said Donna, thats when it came back to me. Sarah Jane Smith.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her.

"Sonic Lipstick, take it everywhere with me, Mr Smith told me that you called the Doctor." Sarah Jane said. She held it up and showed it to us, threw it in the air and caught it again.

"Mr Smith? Youve got a hubby?" Donna laughed/

"Hes a computer. Would not get by without him!" Sarah Jane laughed.

"How about we have some food?" Donna said, she stod up from the armchair, gave me a reassuring look, she wasnt going to tell Sarah Jane anything luckily.

"Takeaway chips?" She held up the menu.

"Yeah go on then" I said, i wasnt going to eat anything, i was fat enough already.

"So how do you know the Doctor.. erm.."

"Clara." I told her

"How do you know The Doctor Clara?"

"I travelled with him, like Donna."

"It would of been amazing, if you were there when we faced the Daleks, and Davros! Doctor Donna to save the day!" Sarah nudged Donna shoulder in a fit of laughter.

"I was there, in a way. I saw what happened" I told her.

"Excuse me?"

"I went into the Doctors timestream, i know everything about him, i know his name, i know exactly who he is, and who he has travvelled with" 


End file.
